Chicago Heat
by Sarrabr4
Summary: The city of Chicago is hit by one of the worst heat wave in its history and three couples try to keep cool.
1. Dawsey

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **A/N: Ok so this idea came from a friend of mine on twitter who wrote a little fic on Tumblr about a heat wave. I decided to write this three piece one-shot story about a heat wave in Chicago. And since I ship many couples across the three shows, I decided to write about my three favourite ones. So I know that not all my readers ship the same ones, and some of you don't ship them at all, you can either read these three chapters together OR individually. They stand alone but I put a few lines that kind of tie the timeline together for all three of them In case you read all three chapters. I hope you guys will like it. (Whichever version you choose)**

* * *

Chicago had seen hot summers in the past but this one was proving to be one of the worst heat wave the city had seen in more than fifty years. Firehouse 51's apparatus doors were wide open and even though generous gusts of wind blew through the house, every able body was looking for a way to keep cool.

Matt walked through the bunk area and passed Sylvie on the way to his office. She was lying in bed, phone in hand and a fan sitting next to her cot, trying to stay cool too. He closed his door and took a seat at his desk, ignoring the person sitting in his cot.

"I swear, I'm just about ready to get out of here." Gabby exclaimed dramatically, lying down on the cot.

"It's almost over baby, we'll be going back to out a/c filled apartment." He chuckled, leaning down over some of his Captain paperwork that he had gotten behind on that week because of heat related calls all week.

"It can't end soon enough." She sighed, trying her best not to move, reducing her bodye energy as much as she could.

"Third watch is coming in." He could hear the commotion as the other shift made their way inside the firehouse. "Only a few minutes still." He put his pen down and turned to face his wife. "Go change out and we'll leave as soon as you're ready." He chuckled as she pulled herself up at lightning speed and rushed out of his door without another word.

"The a/c is working right?" She poked her head back in the office.

"Yeah, the a/c is working." He laughed, standing up and grabbing his own things. "Come on, let's go." He walked out behind her and they went out to change in the locker room.

"Oh my god, it's soooo hot outside." Sylvie lamented from the bench as she removed her shoes.

"You too huh?" Matt laughed as he looked at his wife's paartner.

"Come on Casey! Don't telll me that you can stand this heat. It's killing me."

"We've seen worst." He shrugged, closing his own locker shut. "Ready baby?" He asked as Gabby came back in his line of sight.

"Definitely. What's your plan today?"

"Heading over to your brother's house, where there is some a/c. Mine is broken."

"Yeah." She chuckled as she simply wrapped her arm around Matt and they both walked outside towards his truck.

The drive back home was quiet as Gabby enjoyed the cool air of the truck. She knew that it was only for a short while and that the one in the house would already be cool but she was more than grateful to step out of this scorching heat. It was one thing to live it while doing not much of anything but working for the fire department and having to be in hotter situations as a living was too much for her body to handle.

"So, what is the plan?" They sat a few minutes in the car before Matt turned the ugnition off.

"Sit on the couch, with a cold beer in hand and do NOTHING. Are you with me?"

"Oh, I'm definitely with you there." They both hurried out of the cold into the heat, wanting nothing more than to return to the cool of their place but as soon as they stepped inside, they were attacked by a bubble of heat.

"What the hell?" Gabby cursed as her chest constricted from the heat.

"It was working this morning." Matt said, remembering closing every window and making sure the cool air was coming out of the a/c unit, knowing it would be another scorching day in Chicago.

The two of them walked inside and Gabby, without another word, headed for their room for a fresh set of close and headed into a cold shower, knowing it was the only way that she'd stay cool today. Matt proceeded in looking the unit a once over, hoping to be able to fix it himself. When Gabby returned with a tiny tank top and boy shorts, Matt was still diligently working on the broken a/c.

"Any luck?" She questioned as she put a cold beer in his hand.

"No." He took a swig and let the cold liquid go down his throat. "And we can forget about getting someone here in the next couple of days. Every place I called said that they were totally swamped with calls."

"Great, I'm taking this outside." She huffed, leaving him there and going for the patio set and hopefully a breeze of some kind to prevent her from going totally insane. Matt gave up on the a/c about fifteen minutes later, sweat literally soaking his shirt. He took Gabby's lead and made it to the shower, the cold water the only thing to lower his body temperature. Goosebumps formed along his skin and although he hadn't really admitted it to anybody, the heat was killing him too. He stayed in there probably longer than he should have but he didn't really want to go back out in the heat but at the same time he didn't want to leave Gabby out there alone so he turned the tap off and dried off. He walked in their small seating area outside and he was thankful that they had a small patch of grass and the breeze that they seemed Lucky enough in this heat. His shorts were hanging low on his hips and he still had a little bit of water dripping down his chest and he simply leaned against the frame and watched Gabby. All he could see were her long, toned legs propped up against the furniture and the beer she had in her hands and it already tightened his shorts. He eyed the hose on his right and his smile turned into a smirk, an idea forming in his mind. He moved silently and turned the tap in hopes that she wouldn't notice but she was probably too hammered by the heat to move so he let the spray of water fly and waited. Gabby's yelp made him roar with laughter. "Matt Casey." She pushed herself down behind the chair she had just vacated.

"You said you couldn't stand the heat anymore, I thought I would help." He took his finger off the hose gun for a second before she poked her head out and he pressed on the button again.

"That's not what I meant." Gabby moved her face mere centermeters on the other side of the chair so she took take a better look at the way Matt was settled, trying to find a weakness in his plan. When she noticed that he was still shirtless, she took it as her cue to stand up, Matt hitting her square in the chest.

"Don't do that." Matt immediately stopped hosing her down, scared that he had hurt her with the powerful jet.

"Don't do what?" She walked slowly in his direction, her hips swaying with each step.

"Are you ok?" He lowered his hand as Gabby made it to him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She pressed a hand against his chest gently.

"Because I could have hit you straight in the face." He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Well maybe you should be more careful where you aim next time." She raised herself on her toes and teasingly kissed him.

"I didn't mean to." His thoughts were already a mess and never saw her next move.

"And maybe I did." She had pulled the hose gun from his hand and effectivly soaked him.

"Gabriella Casey, you are going to get it." He took a step in her direction to take the hose back but she dodged out of the way and aimed at him again, making sure he was soaked through and through.

"How about you put your money where your mouth is Casey?" She yelled over the water.

"You're on." Without even realizing it, he had moved away from the tap of the hose so he had to figure out a way to get close to her again to at least be able to grab the hose from her hands. He finally eyed the cussions on the chair and his best option was to use it as a shield to make it closer to her. Gabby moved around to get in front of the problem and get to him with the water jet but he managed to get close enough to her to outweigh her against the brick wall of the building.

"Matt." She screamed as he pulled the hose from her hands, dropping it against the floor.

"We never said we had to play fair." He framed her body with his arms and towered over her, the two peering in each other's eyes.

"But Matt." She ran a finger against his torso, hoping to distract him.

"It's not going to work this time." He lowered himself so he was at eye level with her and his eyes looked her up and down, her body dripping with water and her clothes clinging to her body. "You look so hot when you're wet like that." He couldn't help his toungue from licking his lips.

"Do you want to do something about it?" She teased back, her eyes trained on his mouth. He didn't even answer, he let his lips do the talking instead. They found hers in a hungry kiss, his right hand snaking under her wet tank top, making her moan.

"How about we take this somewhere else?" She whispered as the warmth of his lips left hers.

"We wouldn't want to give the neighbours a show now would we?" He lifted her shirt over her taunt abs.

"That wouldn't be good at all." She kissed him again, pushing him towards the inside of their apartment.

"Absolutely awful." He pulled her tank over her head as they moved inside the doorframe. She was fumbling with his shorts as she moved forward towards the room, no regards for the heat that was inside, or the trail of water they were leaving behind. "Losing your touch?" He chuckled as the back of his knees hit the matress.

"I'll show you losing my touch." She growled playfully and pushed him on the matress. She positioned herself betweet his parted knees and placed kisses along his torso, her fingers expertly undoing his shorts. He closed his eyes at her touch, Trying to Keep his composure. He could never hold it together under her touch and he wasn't planning to in this particular moment. She reached inside and took his length in her hand, Matt sucking a breath in.

"Gabby." His voice was almost pleading as she started moving her hand in a toturous up and down motion, Matt bunching up the sheets with both hands.

"Shhh, that's what you get for getting your wife all soaked." She smirked against his abs as she places a butterfly kiss there. His hand stilled hers and pulled her towards him.

"I'll show you just how soaked I'll get you." He whispered against her lips as he flipped them around, pinning her under him. He kissed a trail down her jaw as his hands raised her shirt over her body. She arched her chest so he could move it higher and his lips found the skin between her breast as he pulled it over her head.

"Matt." Her body was filling with goosebumps as Matt bit down on her hip, his fingers curling around the waistband of her shorts.

"Don't say a word, just let yourself go." He kissed her skin as he lowered both her shorts and her panties, leaving her completely exposed under his breath. Gabby shuddered under his hot breath and abandonned herself to him. His fingers curled just where she loved it and his lips and teeth nipped at her flesh as he worked her up in anticipation of the two of them being joined together depite the heat. Their bodies were already covered in sweat as Matt entered her all the way to her core, making her moan and arch her back. They met thrust for thrust as Matt moved in and out of her with energy, never getting enough of his wife. He felt her walls clench around him and he bit down on her shoulder, sending her over the cliff, joining her a few moments later.

Matt settled his weight against her body, both their hearts thundering under their chests. "This was, amazing." She exhaled as he rolled on his side and puller her to him.

"Who knew a heat wave could be this fulfilling?" He struggled to catch his breath.

"It's easy when you have a hot husband like you." She traced fingers against his chest.

"I think the attraction is mutual." He chuckled as she tangled herself with him.

"Maybe this heat wave isn't so bad after all." She kissed his chest just as they heard a thud in the living room and the a/c fan turning on.

"Oh god some cold air." Matt exclaimed as he pulled her closer to him and pulled the covers over their bodies. Gabby tangled her legs with Matt and they let the cool air lower their body temperature and allowing them to get a good rest from theeir shift and one the worst heat wave Chicago had seen.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok so I hope you liked this first part about Dawsey and as always, leave a review before you go, they are a great source of encouragement. - Sarra**


	2. Brettonio

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **A/N: SO thank you to everyone who reviewd the first part and here is #2, hope you like it too.**

* * *

Sylvie sat on her bunk, cell phone in hand, a fan directly on her nightstand, trying to cool herself down. "I swear this heat will be the death of me." She grumbled under her breath, texting the exact same thing to a detective who was complaining about the same problem several blocks away. She recieved a text from Antonio with hopes of an early exit before she looked at the time and realized shift was over. She headed to the locker room to change out and barely had time to untie her boots before Matt came in to change out.

"Oh my god, it's soooo hot outside." Sylvie lamented from the bench as she removed her shoe.

"You too huh?" Matt laughed as he looked at his wife's partner.

"Come on Casey! Don't telll me that you can stand this heat. It's killing me."

"We've seen worst." He shrugged, closing his own locker shut. "Ready baby?" He asked as Gabby came back in his line of sight.

"Definitely. What's your plan today?"

"Heading over to your brother's house, where there is some a/c. Mine is broken."

"Yeah." She chuckled as she simply wrapped her arm around Matt and they both walked outside towards his truck, leaving her alone again. She quickly changed out of her clothes and headed out. She drove as fast as the speed limit would let her to Antonio's, wanting to get inside the cool air as quickly as possible. She let herself into a quiet apartment so she knew Voight must not have let them go early because of the heat. The cold air surrounded her but being in the heat for so long during shift, she grabbed some light clothes and headed towards the bathroom for a cold shower. She turned the hot water tap just once and turned the water as cold as her body would handle and stepped inside. Goosebumps appeared all over her body as it tempered down and she just stayed there under the mist.

Antonio parked and he noticed Sylvie's car so he made it up the stairs two at a time. He didn't know how long she had been there but as soon as he stepped inside the door, he noticed the shower was on and he stripped on his way to the bathroom and found her under a stream of water. He simply watched her for a few minutes, marveling at the sight of her. Diego was out for the day with some friends and he knew that Eva was with her mother so they had the place all to theirselves. He opened the door as quietly as he could and stepped inside, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"This is a nice surprise." She said loud enough to be heard.

"Voight said he'd call us back in if a case came up. Told us to keep cool until then." He kissed behind her ear this time.

"Well I say we make the most of it." She knew that he could be called back any minute and she didn't want to take that chance. She turned around in his arms and pulled him to her and kissed his lips. "How much time do you think we have?"

"Let's not think about that." His lips moved to her neck, her hand coming to rest at the base of his neck.

"Not, thinking." He moved to her shoulder, his left hand finding her right breast, his thumb flicking her nipple, a moan escaping her lips. "Antonioo." Her body shivered and it had nothing to do with the cold water coming out of the tap.

"Mmmm." He mumbled against her shoulder.

"Don't." Her mind was in total abbyss as his toungue darted out as he kissed her shoulder.

"I wouldn't." He claimed her lips yet again as he pushed her gently against the tiles. His left hand traveled south and found her heat, inserting one finger inside her. Her body tightened and gravitated towards his, her pleasure evident on her features. "No more teasing." Both hands found her hips as they kissed and he easily liften her up, Sylvie wrapping ler legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Antonio." Her breathing was laboured as he kissed her neck again. "Now." Her body tighetened with want and Antonio lowered her to him, Sylvie moaning and a groan escaping his lips at the contact of her tight around him. He gave her a few seconds before he started moving in and out of her, her back hitting the wall gently with each thrust. He started thrusting faster as her nails dug in hs shoulders, small whimperes leaving her lips each time he hit her deep at her core. She tightened around him and he knew she was close to her release so he thrust harder, his face burried in the crook of her neck. He felt her tremble lightly against him as she was rocked with an orgasm but he kept thrusting, igniting his own in the process. He lowered her to her feet as they both tried to catch their breaths.

"Who knew keeping cool was so hot." She said still out of breath.

"That's because my girl is hot." He kissed her as they stood under the mist.

"You're smooth Antonio Dawson." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"So I've been told." His smirk was illegal but it only made her heart swell even more for him. "How about we get you washed and fed." He took the fluffy puff she always used behind her and the bottle of soap. After making it bubble, he gently washed her body and his own and they rinced out before turning the tap off. "What are you hungry for?" He asked as she wrapped a towel around her torso, her hair still dripping wet.

"I'm not hungry for food." She took tentative steps towards him.

"What are you hungry for?" He knew her answer but he simply wanted it to come from her lips.

"It envolves, you, without this towel." She gave it a gentle tug and it fell to the floor. Her eyes roamed his whole body and she couldn't stop her tongue from gliding greedily against her lips.

"Let's not waste our time then." He pulled her by the towel and kissed her, wrapping an arm around her waist. He slipped his tongue past her lips and his fingers released the towel from her chest, her creamy skin completely exposed to his touch. Their fingers grabbed skin as Antonio navigated them towards the bed. Sylvie wrapped her arms around his neck and he helped her settle on the bed, putting some weight on her, swallowing a moan with his lips. They made love again in the crisp cold sheets, sweat clinging to their bodies as moaning sounds bounced off the walls of their room.

"Twice so early in the morning." She whispered in his ear as his arms were wrapped around her slender waist as she rested on top of him, completely spent.

"It's something I could get used to." He gently moved her and tucked her into his side. "You must be tired." He kissed her temple.

"I have plenty of energy left." She smirked as she straddled him again.

"As much as I would love to go on round three, you should." He started but his phone buzzing onterrupted him.

"Let it ring." She leaned down and kissed him, his hands resting on her hips, deepening it. The phone started buzzing again and he groaned, reaching for his phone.

"Dawson." She watched him intently a few seconds before he answered. "I'm on my way." He turned his phone off. "I'm sorry babe but I have to go." He rolled them both on the side and leaned down to kiss her. "Get some sleep." He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Be careful out there." She propped herself on her arm.

"Always." She smiled at her and kissed her one last time before getting refreshed in the bathroom and running out, a case waiting for them at 21st, the heat the last thing on his mind.

* * *

 **A/N:Please leave a review before you go, the feedback always helps - Sarra**


	3. Burzek

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, it means a lot. So here is the last part and I think it's my favourite because I really want them to get back together so I always love writing them.**

* * *

"I swear, this heat is killing me." Kim clamoured as she stepped out of the locker room, after splashing some cold water in her face in a miserable attempt at staying cool. The a/c in the whole precinct was down and the open windows gave no sort of breeze to help them out.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." Antonio sighed from his desk where he ran a hand through his hair, sweat on his brow. A few seconds later, his phone dinged and he saw Sylvie's name flash on the screen. Her shift almost over, he hoped more than anything that today would be quiet for them and that Voight would let them go early.

"You guys get out of here, I'll call you back in if something comes up." He walked out of his office, hands in his pockets. "Try to keep cool until then." Everyone nodded and headed out the door as fast as they could before he changed his mind.

Adam walked inside the locker room right after Kim and placed his hands on her hips. "Where to darling?" He whispered in her ear, sending unexpected shivers down her spine.

"The a/c is definitely working at my place, how about we head there and I have tons of ways to keep cool." She pushed herself against him and kissed his lips teasingly.

"Lead the way." His voice was thick with want and he had a few ideas of what he wanted to do with her. She pulled away from him with a giggle and they made their way outside in the already scorching sun, the two taking the same car and driving the short distance between the presinct and her place.

"I doubt that this is how Voight was meaning when he said for us to stay cool." Kim said between kissed as she and Adam stumbled into her place. His fingers were already working on her shirt as they kept kissing.

"We'll be as cool as cucumbers in here." The cold air was already making it's way down his body and all he wanted now was to stay hot with his girl.

"God you're hot!" She exhaled as she removed his shirt, her eyes roaming all over his body. "I got lucky with you."

"Oh you'll be lucky alright." His hands were now at the waistband of her pants as they entered her bedroom, his lips now on her neck.

"Show me." She squealed as he raised her up and lied her down on the bed in one swift motion.

"Oh I'll show you." He kissed his way down between her breasts and down her toned abs as he lowered her zipper. He hooked both hands on each side and slowly pulled them down, kissing his way down her legs as he did so.

"Adam." She moaned, every inch of her wanting him, patience be damned.

"I love it when you beg." He bit down gently on the inside of her thigh, her body raising against him as she was hit by a wave of pleasure. She was aware that he was wearing too much clothes but the sensation that was going through her body due to his touch was putting that particular problem at the bottom of her list. Her fingers found his hair and she tugged lightly when his lips found her bundle of nerve and she couldn't stop the loud moan that escaped her lips.

"Adam." Her voice was now a whimper as he put one finger in her folds. They had been on back to back cases and although he knew they didn't have much time, he wanted to take care of his girl first. Her hands left his hair and bunched the sheets as he inserted another finger and moving at a slow torturous pace. He knew this was pure torture for her but he wanted to make sure that she was blissfully spent when he was done with her. It didn't take all that much time before Adam quickened his pace, curling his fingers at just the right spot inside to make her moan and give her the release he knew she needed. When he felt her contract against his fingers, he knew she was close so he moved just a bit quicker and shifted the angle before his name tumbled almost incoherently from her lips. He kissed his way back up and her chest rose and fell violently from the first orgasm he would give her, removing a strand of hair that was stuck to her forehead from the sweat that was now covering her body.

"Are you still cool now?" He whispered to her ear, kissing a spot right behind it.

"I can never stay cool with you Adam Ruzek." She breathed heavily as she tried to catch her breath.

"You're definitely hot." His eyes were trained on her lips before she pulled him to her for a kiss.

"So are you." She ran her fingers over his abs as he hovered over her. "Every. Inch. Of. You." She couldn't help her eyes from traveling south as she took her bottom lip between her teeth and marvelled at the man in front of her.

"How about you prove it?" She smirked and a gleam appeared in her eyes.

"How about I do just that." She expertly flipped them thanks to her academy training and pinned him under her. "I won't be the only one begging today." She had that look of lust in her eyes as she dipped down to kiss his lips feverishly. They were always a source of distraction on the job when they worked together but now that they were all alone, she was sure as hell going to enjoy him. She let her fingers do the talking to begin with, exploring every inch of his torso that she already knew by heart. The plain of his abs was harder since he had started working out again a while back and she always enjoyed that view immensly when he would come out of the shower or when she would open her eyes to his sleeping form in the morning. She was definitely one lucky girl. Her fingeers glided against his pants and her other hand undid said pants and he raised his pelvis to meet her touch.

"Kim." Her name fell from his lips in a plea for her to stop the teasing. He had never knwon in the past what it felt like to have someone so made for him and having her now in his orbit, he knew what being whole meant. "Darling." He sucked in a breath as her hand moved into his pants and took his length in her hand.

"Do I hear begging?" She whispered in his ear.

"Yes." Lying wouldn't help him right now.

"Good." She started moving her hand up and down, slowly at first and then she quickened her pace just a little bit, making him groan with want.

"Darling, don't." He sucked in a breath. "Please."

"Please what?"

"I can't handle it anymore." He grunted. She knew that he was starting to be tight in his pants so she stilled her actions and looped her finger through his bent and with his help, lowered them. She pushed them off with her feet as she resumed her actions.

"Be patient." She laughed against his abs, her teeth grazing the skin.

"I don't do patience." His hands wrapped around her arms and raised her back to his level, making her straddle him. They looked into each other's eyes before he pulled her to him for a sizzling kiss. She melted in his arms, not even trying to keep her composure. "I would absolutely do you though."

"Would you now?" Her chest was moving fast by the sheer excitement and her core tightened,wanting nothing more than to feel him deep inside of her. "What about you put your money where your mouth is." She caught his lower lip between her teeth and he gave her hips a squeeze.

"I hope you're ready for the ride darling." His tone was soft but wanting. Her body was humming from the prospect of this short time with Adam. He positionned her over him and lowered her on his hard member, a grunt and a moan escaping their lips. Kim started grinding her pelvis against Adam's, his hands putting extra pressure against her hips in an effort to gain control over himself, trying not to have this over before it even began. Adam flipped them, Kim under him. He raised her arms over her head and attacked her neck with his lips as he started moving in and out of her. She squirmed under him and whimpered, her body trembling with want, Adam not giving her what she really wanted.

"More." She moaned as he picked up speed. He loosened his grip on her wrist and her fingers grabbed at the flesh of his shoulders, digging her nails into the skin. His hands were kneeding her butt as he thrust harder. They grabbed at each other as Adam's back muscles tensed and Kim's walls contracted around him as a power orgasm ripped through them both, leaving them both panting a full of sweat.

"I could get behind this kind of workout more often." He rolled off of her, propping himself on his elbow.

"I can't say anything about keeping cool though." She giggled, turning on her side and running a hand against his chest. "How about a shower?"

"In the business of saving water?" He drew circles on her hip with his thumb.

"And time." She pushed herself closer to him and kissed his lips. "If we want to be fresh when we get called back in."

"Deal." He pushed himself up and held his hand out to help her up and they made it to the shower, their lips attached to each other. Kim managed to turn on the tap while Adam couldn't keep his hands to himself, making her giggle.

"Let me concentrate Adam." He was kissing her neck.

"No." She finally pulled him under the mist and they managed to wash with some trouble, Adam not able to keep his hands to himself.

"Come on, get dressed." Kim pushed Adam gently against the chest. "We gotta get ready." She avoided his grasp again as she put some fresh underwear.

"Come back to bed with me." He beckoned her from his spot on the bed.

"Adam." She whined playfully.

"I promise I'll behave." He was sitting against the headboard.

"I know about your promises Adam Ruzek." She jumped on the bed next to him. Hee pulled her on his lap, letting her wrap her legs around his waist.

"See, behaving." He ran his hands gently on her back. "I've missed you these past couple of days." He kissed her gently.

"Chicago doesn't want us to have quality time together it seems." She kissed him back.

"I'd say." Both their phones started buzzing on the bedside table.

"Ruzek. Burgess." They answered at the same time.

"Yeah, we'll be right there." they smiled at each other for being so in sync before they hung up.

"Duty calls." Kim untangled herself from Adam and they both got dressed quickly, the real world bring them back to reality and their duty to protect the city.

* * *

 **A/N: So I decided to keep Burzek for the very end because they are totally end game and I can't stand to have them apart any longer. I'm happy to have put my three favourite ships in the same story. I really hope you guy enjoyed it and please leave a review before you go. - Sarra**


End file.
